


Falling Slowly

by RedFoxProjects



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward first meeting, Chloe is a helpless gay that loves her, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Max is clueless, Minor angst and drama, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Well hopefully it is lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxProjects/pseuds/RedFoxProjects
Summary: Chloe Price. A girl that lives in an apartment located in San Francisco with her 2 best friends Steph and Rachel. She works at a starbucks and has a pretty amazing life despite her time in Arcadia Bay. One day when she leaves for work and she almost runs somebody over.Enter Max Caulfield. A part time photographer that lives with her aunt in a small house and works in her bakery which is right downstairs.(Like how it is in Big Hero 6.)She lives a average and quiet life but feels like she can do more. One day when she goes for a walk and she meets someone in one the most dramatic ways possible.————————————————————Events of BTS and LiS have been altered heavily but i’ll try my best to stick to the main continuity.Im not good at summaries at all but trust me. The actual story will be way better than the summary.Hope you guys/girls like it and stick around for the rest of it. Will update every Tuesday and Thursday.





	1. Mornings

Monday morning...

“Chloe get up! You’re gonna be late for work!” She hears Steph call from the kitchen. Chloe slowly moves her head to the side to check the time and sees that its 7:27. 

“Chloe!” Rachel yells as she hangs by the doorway to Chloes room.

“Yea im up Rachel.” Chloe tells her as she sits up and stretches.

“Good because if you get fired, we wont be able to pay the bills.” Rachel teases sarcastically.

“Haha fuck you too.” Chloe replies.

“Breakfast is almost ready by the way.” Rachel says before walking away.

Chloe takes a deep breath and sighs before she walks to the shower. 

After 15 minutes of showering and getting ready, she goes to the kitchen and sees Steph and Rachel eating. “Glad to see you’re still in the land of the living.” Steph said jokingly.

Chloe flicks her off and gets a plate from the cabinet. She looks over at the table and grabs some bacon and eggs before sitting down.

“You find any new modeling jobs yet Rachel?” Chloe asked as she began to eat.

“Yea actually. Some company wants me to model their clothes for them before they put them up online.”

“About time.” Chloe said as she chuckled. Rachel sticks her tongue and says “Screw you too.” 

Which makes Chloe chuckle more. She looks over at Steph and asks

“What time do you have to go to work?”

“In like an hour.” Steph replied

“You still have to get me that new Captain Spirit comic.” Chloe points out.

“Chloe, the new issue for it doesnt come out until September 27th. You know that right?”

“Why is there such a big gap between releases? I also thought you guys get the comics and shit early.” Chloe tells her as she munches on her food.

“Nope sadly we dont and it takes time to write this stuff Chloe.” Steph says as she sips on her orange juice.

“Cant your boss talk to some people about it?” Chloe asked while eating.

“Nope.”

“Damn that sucks.” Chloe says to herself as she checks the time.

“Crap. I gotta get to work.” She tells them as she stands up.

“Put your plate away first.” Rachel tells her

“Will do,mom.” Chloe tells Rachel as she laughs.

She puts her plate in the sink and goes over to hug them.

“See ya later Chloe.” Rachel said

“Dont drive like a dick.” Steph tells her sarcastically which makes Rachel laugh.

“Oh fuck off.” Chloe says to both of them as she gets her keys and leaves. She gets to her truck and starts it up.

“C’mon baby. You got this.” She says to her truck. The truck starts and she cheers in happiness as she puts in a mixtape she made awhile back. She drives off to work singing her lungs out, having a good feeling about today.

————————————————————  
“Max time to wake up!” Her aunt calls from downstairs. Max just hums and sleepily says “5 more minutes.” As she tries to get comfortable again.

“If you dont get up, you wont get your favorite cookie sandwich for dessert again!” Her aunt calls from downstairs.

Maxes eyes open widely and she calls out “Okay,okay, im awake!” As she sits up. She briefly heard her aunt laughing to herself and she groans in response.

“Alright Max, lets do this.” She tells herself as she gets ready for the day. She takes a shower,gets dressed,brushes her teeth,and checks the time on her phone.

“Only 7? I have plenty of time before we open.” She says to herself as she walks downstairs.

“Good morning, aunt Tessa”

“Good morning to you too Max. I hope you’re in the mood for waffles today.”

“Oooh waffles.” Max says as she rushes over to a seat. 

She notices their pet dog ‘Buddy’ run toward her and Max kneels down to play with him. He licks her face and Max giggles in response. “Well good morning to you too little guy.” She tells him as she starts rubbing his belly. 

“I can see that you woke buddy up already.” Her aunt chuckles as she looks over them.

“Its not my fault he likes me so much.” She says as she stands back up.

“Can you turn on the tv for me? I’ll go make sure everything else is ready.”

Max nods and walks to their tv. She turns it on and asks “What channel do you want it on?”

“Can you put it on the morning news please?” 

Max nods and changes it to the news before walking back to her seat.

“Thank you sweetie.” She tells Max as she places a plate of waffles in front of her with a glass of milk.

“Thanks aunt Tessa.”

“No problem Max.” 

They begin eating and talking about the events on the news.

“Thank dog, its gonna be nice and sunny today.” Max said to herself

Her aunt chuckles in response and says “You know what that means right?”

“What?”

“You get to walk Buddy today!” Her aunt exclaims. Buddy starts running toward them and barks as he sits down on his bed.

Max smiles and says “I also get to take pictures pictures today.”

“Thats good that you’re still into photography.” She says as she sips her coffee.

“I never wanted stopped doing it. Its just I never really had the inspiration, y’know?”

“Trust me I get it Max. I had a similar problem when I was your age before.”

“Really?”

“Yep. But its a story for another time.”

“Awww.” Max pouts.

She chuckles again and tells Max “You better finish up. Buddy isnt looking too happy over there.”

Max looks at Buddy and sees that he’s staring at her with his head tilted to the side. Max looks back at her food and puts on a serious face before munching down on her waffles. She finishes in 5 minutes and puts her plate away in the sink.

“Im done aunt Tessa.” Max said as she walked over to her.

“Alright then sweetie. Go get Buddy’s leash from my room and take her out. I’ll take care of the dishes.”

Max nods and jogs up to her aunts rooms and gets the leash. She goes back into her room and gets her camera before going down the stairs. She goes over to buddy, whos wagging his little tail at her excitedly.

“Okay Buddy just hold still.” She tells him as she connects his leash.

“Okay aunt Tessa im about to leave now.” Max says as she goes over to hug her.

“Be safe when you’re out there.” She tells Max.

Max nods and walk away with Buddy. When she opens the door she hears her aunt call out “Love you Max!”

“Love you too.” Max says as she closes the door and goes for a walk.

By the way Buddy’s breed is a Corgi. So if you were wondering what he is, now you know. Also if you dont know what a corgi is please go look them up. You’re doing yourself a favor.


	2. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So just a quick announcement. I came up with a new update schedule that will hopefully help improve my writing and also give me some time to myself as I usually end up trying to type these all day.
> 
> I’ll update this fanfic Tuesdays and Thursdays while “To Feel Again” will be updated Mondays and Fridays. This schedule should help me make chapters longer and it hopefully wont make you guys burnt out on reading them.
> 
> Also another A/N: Everytime I write Aunt Tessas dialogue,I can always hear Marisa Tomei voicing her. BTW if you dont know who that is,she’s the woman that played Aunt May in Spiderman Homecoming.

Back with Chloe...

She’s still singing while driving and having a good time.

“No care, No care in the world. I dont care. I dont care anymore.” She sings while dancing around in her seat. She bounces around back and forth until she looks on the road and smashes her brakes. 

“Oh shit!” She screams as she sees a dog run across the street with a girl chasing it.  
————————————————————  
Back with Max...

“Where do you wanna go Buddy?” Max asked. He barks and moves his little legs forward to lead Max.

“Alright boy lead the way.” She tells him as she giggles.

They walk around the streets of San Francisco for a few minutes until Max finds a unique spot for a picture.

She adjusts Buddy’s leash and angles her camera.

“C’mon....” She tells herself as she tries to get the right angle. Buddy starts to tug on the leash and it messes Max up.

“Woah,calm down boy.” Max tells him

He doesnt listen and keeps tugging until he eventually breaks free.

“Buddy!” Max yells as she loses grip of the leash.

“Oh crap.” Max says to herself as she chases him.

“Buddy come back!” Max yells. “Where is everyone?” She thought to herself as she ran across the empty sidewalks.

She runs as fast as she can and sees that he’s about to run across the street with what looks to be a truck coming by.

“No,no,no!” Max thinks in her head. She picks up the pace and dives to get the dog. She hears the truck come to a loud stop as it is inches away from hitting her.

The driver gets out the truck quickly and jogs over them. “Oh shit. Are you okay?!”  
————————————————————  
Chloe POV

“Great job Price. You almost killed someone and their dog.” She thought to herself. She gets out the truck and check to see if they’re ok.

“Oh shit! Are you okay?!” She asked as she helps the girl up.

“Uhh yea im-im fine.” Max said sounding nervous and exhausted as she dusted herself off.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yea.” Max tells her as she looks up at Chloe.

“My god her freckles.” Chloe starts to gush over in her head. She looks down and sees a dog sitting on the ground.

“Oh yea ummm sorry about almost hitting you...and your dog.” Chloe tells her while rubbing the back of her neck.

“No its my fault. My dog accidentally ran off and I had to chase him down.” Max assures her as she grabs his leash.

“Can I pet him?”

“Sure. Go for it.”

“What breed is the little guy?” Chloe asked as she kneels down to pet him.

“He’s a Corgi.”

“A what now?”

Max giggles and explains it to her “A Corgi. Their cute little house dogs that are protective and very affectionate toward their owners.” 

“Thats fucking cool.” Chloe says while playing with the dog. A car honks its horn behind them, which suprises Max and Chloe.

“What are you guys doing up there?!” The driver shouts.

“Nothing. Sorry about that!” Max yells back.

Chloe checks her watch and sees that she’s about to be late.

“Oh shit I have to go.” Chloe says as she stands up and jogs to her truck.

“It was nice meeting you...”

“Its Maxine but I usually get called Max.” Max tells her as she picks up the leash.

“Alright see you whenever Max. My names Chloe by the way!” She shouts as she drives away.

“Man that girl was cute.” Chloe thought in her head.  
————————————————————  
Max POV

Max moves over to the sidewalk and finds a bench to sit down on.

“I think thats enough for the morning,huh Buddy?” She asked as he laid down and whined.

“Yea me too.” She tells him.

A thought suddenly appeared in her head.

“Oh crap! My camera!” Max exclaims as she panics and open her bag.

“Are you cereal?” Max said to herself as she took out the broken camera.

“Ughhhhh.” She groans and facepalms herself.

“C’mon Buddy,its time to head home.” She told him sounding sad. She hears him whine and tells him “Its not your fault boy.” As they starts walking.

She gets home and opens the door.

“So how was the walk?” Her aunt asked.

“It was fine.” Max told her sounding down.

“Didnt sound like it.” Her aunt said as she chuckled. She noticed Max didnt laugh and asks “Whats wrong? Did something happen?”

“While we were walking, Buddy started to run away and I had to chase him. We ran for awhile and we almost got ran over when I dived to get him which resulted in this.” Max said as she puts her broken camera on the counter.

“Im so sorry sweetie.” Her aunt says as she gives Max a hug. She looks at Buddy and tells him “You’ve been a bad boy. No treats today.” He whines and slowly walks to his bed.

“Do you want the rest of the day off Max? I can run the bakery by myself today if you want.”

“No its fine. I can still work today. Im just gonna go upstairs to see if I can fix my camera for right now.” She tells her aunt.

“Oh,okay. Just be sure to ask if you need anything.”

Max nods and slowly walks upstairs.  
————————————————————  
Chloe POV

She makes it to work and goes over to the back and gets her apron. 

“You’re late today.” She hers her coworker say.

“Yea,yea,I know Chase.”

“Can you stop calling me by my last name Price.” Victoria asked

“Whatever. Did you open up the store yet? I didnt see the open sign when I parked.”

“No not yet. I was waiting for you to show up. I did NOT want to open up by myself here.”

“Want me to do it then?”

“No I got it.” Victoria tells her as she walks to the front.

Chloe gets finished putting on her apron and gets a text from Steph.

Steph: You at work yet?

Chloe: Yea Y

Steph: My boss found this neat little bakery place not too far from the apartment. Me and Rachel are going there for lunch. U wanna come?

Chloe: Shit why not? It beats always going to Subway everyday.

Steph: Alright i’ll tell Rachel and Subway isnt that bad fyi.

Chloe: Whatever.

She puts her phone away and goes over to the front counter.

“So you wanna be cashier today or you wanna make the drinks?” She heard Victoria ask.

“You can do drinks today.” Chloe tells her.

Victoria nods and walks behind Chloe getting everything ready. Chloe turns around and leans on the counter.

“Y’know, its still funny seeing the queen of Blackwell and leader of the Vortex club working at a Starbucks.” Chloe says jokingly.

“Yea, well I have to pay for my college tuition somehow.”

“How come your parents couldn’t do that for you again?”

“CaUsE tHeY wAnTeD mE tO gRoW uP.” Victoria mocks as Chloe laughs.


	3. Work

“Why is this so hard!” Max complained as she threw down her tools. She puffs and puts her head inbetween her hands and sighs.

“I guess I need a new one now.” She thinks to herself. She goes over to her teddy bear and checks its pockets. She grabs her money and takes it out to count how much she has.

“Great...only 30$.” She says to herself as she flops down onto her bed. “Maybe I can ask my parents for a new one? Maybe even aunt Tessa. No that wouldnt work,this camera was so expensive. I need to fix this myself.” She thought to herself. She gets frustrated thinking about the situation and decides to get her earphones.

She stares at the ceiling in thought for an hour while listening to music and notices her aunt walk in. Max turned her music down and turned her head.

“Do you need anything aunt Tessa?” Max asked as she sat up.

“Oh no im fine Max. I just wanted to see how you were doing thats all.”

“Well im fine besides,you know.” Max said as she points to her camera.

“Were you able to fix it?”

“No.” Max said sounding sad.

“Its ok sweetie. I can buy you a new one.” Aunt Tessa said as she sat next to her.

“Thats nice aunt Tessa but I dont think you wanna know the price of these cameras.”

“Oh come on. They cant be that expensive.”

Max goes and whispers into her ear the price of that exact camera.

“Oooookay then,wow.” She said in disbelief.

“I know right.”

“Well if it makes you feel any better Max, I can raise your pay.”

“Oh no,you dont need to do that. I’ll just wait until I get enough to buy it myself.” She tells her sincerely.

“Are you sure?”

Max nods and smiles.

“Alrighty then. So you wanna open up shop now?”

“Yea lets go.” Max says as she jumps off her bed excitedly.

Tessa laughs and follows her down the stairs.

Chloe POV

She finishes taking someones order and tells Victoria to make it. When she puts the money in the register she sees Rachel walk in.

“Hey Chloe.”

“What brings you here at this hour?” Chloe asked while mimicking a medieval impression.

“Just wanted to stop by and get a drink since I just finished my photo shoot.” Rachel tells her nonchalantly.

“How’d that go?” Chloe asked as Rachel hands her money.

“Pretty good. All the guys there were really professional when I was on set. Oh and can I have a pumpkin spice latte.”

“Of course you’d order that.” Chloe said as she laughed. “Victoria, did you hear that?”

“Yea I got it. Heres your order sir.” She says as she gives a man his coffee.

“Its still funny seeing you work here.” Rachel comments as Victoria flicks her off. She laughs it off and looks back at Chloe.

“So Steph told you about where we’re going right?”

“Yes she said it was some bakery place.”

“I looked it up and its not really a bakery. Its more of a relaxed cafe that serves desserts.”

“Ehh same shit.”

“Not R-“ Rachel gets cutoff as a Man behind her ask

“Are you done?”

“Oh umm yea sorry about that.” Rachel said as she moved to the side.

“I’ll see you at lunch Chloe.” Rachel tells her as she waves and gets her drink.

Chloe waves back as Rachel leaves and continues on with work. 

The time is now 12:30 and Chloe decides to go on her break.

“Hey Victoria, im gonna go on my lunch break now.”

“Whatever. Au Revoir.” 

“Dont know what the hell that means but i’ll miss you too.” Chloe replies sarcastically. 

She takes off her work gear and gets into her truck. She calls Steph to see where the bakery is at.

“Hello?”

“Yea Steph its me. Wheres the place at?”

“Oh you’re on break already? Just meet me at the comic shop. Rachels on her way here already.”

“Alright see ya.” Chloe hangs up and drives over to the shop.

She gets to the comic shop and goes inside to look at the comics.

“Damn nothing interesting so far...” She thinks to herself while looking around. 

“Lost there stranger?” Steph asked while leaning on a shelf.

“Haha very funny.” She replies sarcastically. “So wheres Rachel?” 

Rachel sneaks up behind Chloe and jump scares her.

“BOO!” Rachel screams as she pounces on her.

“Son of a bitch!” Chloe yelled while jumping away.

Steph and Rachel starts laughing at Chloe as she turns red in embarrassment.

“You should’ve seen your face!” Rachel pointed out hilariously

“Fuck both of you!” Chloe told them sounding defensive

“C’mon Chloe. You gotta admit it was a good scare.” Steph said

“Screw you. You guys are walking to the bakery place.”

“You dont even know where its at.” Steph laughs.

“God kill me please.” Chloe groans as Steph and Rachel laugh even more.

After 10 more minutes of shenanigans, they begin their journey to the bakery.

“So whats so special about this place?”

“You’ll see,once you’re inside.” 

“The food better be good because im starving.” Rachel points out as her stomach rumbles.

“Trust me. You guys will love this place.”

Max POV

“Max honey, can you manage the place by yourself for a little bit? I have to run some errands.”

“Oh right now?”

“Yes sweetie.”

“I guess I can.” Max said nervously.

“Okay thank you.” Aunt Tessa said as she hugs her.

“Love you Max.” Her aunt says before leaving.

“Love you more.” Max yelled from the counter. Her aunt waved back at her and Max was left alone with Buddy.

“Hey boy.”

He barks back in response.

“I know she said no snacks but...” Max tells him as she grabs his treats. “It wasnt your fault my camera broke.” She tells him while giving him his treat. He sniffs it and begins chewing on it which amused Max. She giggles and goes behind the counter to check if the desserts are still fresh.

“Yup these should be fine.” She says to herself.

Then the little bell at the entrance rings...


	4. Visit

“So, is this the place?” Chloe asked as she parked the truck.

“Yup. This is it.” Steph confirmed

“Looks pretty local in person.” Rachel commented.

The trio get out of the truck and walk to the entrance. Before entering, Chloe looks through the window and notices the girl behind the counter. She turns away slowly and puts her head down while rubbing the back of her neck.

“Oh shit.” She whispered to herself.

“What’s wrong?” Rachel asked

“I kind of....know the girl working here.” She said slowly

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Steph asked

“I just met her today on my way to work.”

“We’re still not seeing the problem here Chloe.” Rachel pointed out

“I uh kind of...almost ran her and her dog over...this morning.” She told them sounding embarrassed.

“Are you serious?” Steph asked

Chloe sheepishly grins and nods.

“Oh my god.” Rachel said

Steph put her hand on her face and tells Chloe “Look Chloe, lets just go on there like nothing happened between you two. Maybe she already forgot about it.”

“I don’t think you can forget about the person that almost killed you.” Chloe sarcastically said as they walk in.

When they walk in, Steph walked over to the counter to order while Rachel and Chloe admire the look of the place.

“This place looks beautiful inside.” Rachel comments

“It has a very home-ish type of vibe to it.” Chloe said

Chloe then looks over to the counter and sees Steph chatting with the girl.

“Welcome to the Blissful Bites. My names Max.”

“Hi Max, im Steph.”

“Hi Steph. What would you like to munch on today?”

“Is there like a menu here or?”

Max giggles and tells her “Theres no actual menu because we usually let our desserts speak for themselves.” She then motions over to the glass case right next to them holding all of the foods they have to offer.

“Wow, I don’t even know what to get. They all look so good.” Steph commented in disbelief.

“Thanks. Take your time to look around, theres no hurry.” Max assures her as she looks back up and sees Chloe.

“Oh dog.” She thought to herself

Max looks back at Steph as she called out “What do you guys want?”

Rachel and Chloe looked over at her direction and started to walk over.

“Holy shit.” Chloe said as she looked at all the food.

“Can we just order the whole thing?” Rachel asked as she looked at Max

“I mean if you guys have the money then go for it.”

Chloe looks back at Max and they nervously smile at eachother until Steph interrupts them.

“I know what I want now.”

Max looks over at Steph and asks “Which is?”

“I want a pizookie with Vanilla ice cream on top.”

“Would you like the one on display or a completely fresh one.”

“A fresh one since we have time.”

“Do you want a whole pizookie or a small one? Its a order usually shared with people.”

“Yea just make a whole one for all of us.”

“Okay it’ll be ready in 10-15 minutes. You guys can go take a seat over there by the couches and enjoys yourselves.”

“Thank you.” Steph said as she walked away

Max nodded and went into the back area to begin making the dessert.

“I really love the aesthetic of this place.” Rachel complimented as she sat down on the couch.

“Told you, you’d like it.”

Steph looks over at Chloe and asks “So what do you think about the place punk queen?”

“Its cool and all but it reminds me of the Two Whales back in Bigfoot Ville.”

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” Rachel said

“Because it is. I hated everything in that town besides my mom and don’t even get me started on sergeant shithead.” Chloe said which made Rachel chuckle.

“Have you tried talking with your mom recently?” Steph asked

“Nope. Haven’t spoken to her since we decided to leave a few months back.”

“You should call her once in awhile. She’s probably worried about you.” Rachel tells her

“I’ll think about it.” Chloe tells them as she leans her head on her hand. The trio have another short conversation until a little dog walks up to them.

*Bark*

Rachel gasped and looked at the dog. “Holy crap.” She said as she stood up to go play with it.

“Is that the dog you almost ran over?” Steph asked

“Yep.” Chloe said flatly as they watch Rachel play with him.

10 minutes later their food was ready and Max came back out to give it to them.

“That smells amazing.” Rachel commented

Max blushes at the comment and cuts the pizookie into slices for them. She grabs the slices and puts each of them on a plate.

“I see that you guys found Buddy.” Max commented as she saw him on Rachels lap.

“He found us actually.” Steph said

“I just want to eat already.” Chloe bitterly stated

Max giggles again and tells them “Well now you guys can.”

“Finally.” Chloe said as she dived right in to hers.

“Do you guys want anything else?”

“You said your name was Max?” Rachel asked.

She nodded 

“Why don’t you hang with us?” Rachel suggested while moving her eyebrows at Chloe.

“Do you guys want me to? I don’t want to disturb your guys meal or anything.” Max said getting flustered

“C’mon why not? There’s no other customers yet anyways.” Steph tells her.

“If you guys insist.” Max says as she sits down. 

“So I heard you and Chloe know eachother.” Rachel said

“Oh yea...we met this morning.” Max said nervously as she looks over at Chloe.

“So how’d it happen?” Rachel asked, wanting to know from Maxes point of vire

“Well, I was chasing my dog and he so happened to go in the middle of the street where Chloe was. I dived to get him and I guess she slammed the brakes on her truck which almost hit me.”

“That’s one way to meet somebody.” Steph comments.

“We talked for a little bit and then she went on with her morning.” Max finished

“Nice one Chloe.” Rachel said as she gave her a little shove.

“Haha and I am extremely sorry about that Max.”

“Nono its okay really. No harm was done to me so it doesn’t matter.”

“So what else do you do besides running the shop Max?” 

“Nothing else really. I do a little bit of photography on the side but thats about it.”

“You don’t look like a photographer.” Chloe said

“I get that a lot.”

“So what kind of camera do you use Max?” Rachel asked

“A polaroid SX-70.”

“You use polaroids instead of digital?” Steph asked

“Yea.”

“Thats pretty cool actually.” Rachel complimented

“Thanks.” Max blushed

“So what about you guys? What your guys story?”

“We came from a small town up in Oregon.” Steph said

“Whats it called?”

“Arcadia Bay.”


	5. Talking

“Arcadia Bay? Never heard that one before.”

“Told ya. Its not a very interesting place either so there’s no point in talking about it.” Chloe said as she ate more of her food

Max looks over at Rachel and Steph to see if she’s lying but they just shrug.

“So what do you guys do for work?” Max asked

“I model, Steph works at a comic shop, and Chloe works at Starbucks.”

“Wowsers, you guys have pretty eventful lives then huh?”

“Not really.” Steph said

“I have another question though.”

“Which is?” Chloe asked

“Starbucks really? I would’ve never guessed that.” Max chuckled

“And why is that?” Chloe asked sounding offended

“Nothing.” Max innocently said

“Well just so you know, I enjoy my job at Starbucks.” Chloe triumphantly stated.

“Yea, sure you do.” Steph sarcastically remarked

“I do. 100%.” Chloe said

“Remember that one time you almost got into a fight with a customer just because he was in a rush.” Rachel pointed out

“Well if he couldn’t wait one damn minute then he shouldn’t even have been in the damn store.”

“Or that one time you keyed someones car because they kept changing their order.”

“Shouldn’t have been so i-“

“Actually, do you remember the rainbow incident?” Rachel asked excitedly

The question made Chloe turn red in embarrassment as she remembered it very vividly.

“That was fucking hilarious.” Steph said

“Whats the rainbow incident?”

“Its-“

“OKAY!” Chloe shouted which got everyone’s attention.

“Lets not shit on me about my work and instead talk about something else, yea?”

“But I really want to know.” Max pouted

“God damn this girl is so adorable.” Chloe thought.

“We’ll tell you about it some other time Max. Maybe when Chloe isn’t around.” Rachel plotted evilly.

“That’s not gonna happen anytime soon.” Chloe tells her

“Hey Max, doesn’t it get boring managing this place by yourself?” Steph asked as she changed the subject.

“Usually my aunt helps me run the place but when she’s not around it does get pretty boring in here. Well actually not really boring, its more lonely if anything.”

“Really? With a place like this, i’d be having a blast.” Chloe said as she gestured around the place.

“Not to mention, you have a cute dog.” Rachel adds

“I mean yea its nice and all but I actually want someone to talk to while im here that isn’t my aunt.”

“Where your aunt at right now?” Rachel asked

“Out doing errands.”

“Why don’t you hire more staff then?” Steph asked

“People usually tend to go to more main stream places so it makes it hard to find help around here.”

As if a lightbulb appeared above Chloes head, she came up with a brilliant idea...well at least in her head it’s brilliant.

“But you’re still hiring right?”

“I guess.” Max said sounding unsure

“Hire me. Boom, problem solved.”

“Wait, you want to work here?” Max asked sounding puzzled

“Chloe, you have a job at Starbucks remember.” Rachel reminds her

“Don’t care.” She tells her.

“Wow umm...o-okay well then I guess you’re hired.” Max said

“Oh my.” Steph said as she shook her head.

“Perfect. So when do I start?” Chloe asked excitedly

“You can start tomorrow I guess...I don’t really know to be honest. I have to tell my aunt first and see what she thinks before actually hiring you.”

“Tell me what?” Aunt Tessa asked as she puts down her groceries.

“Oh umm...so your back.” Max nervously said

“Yes I am. And I can see that you’re chatting it up with the customers.” Her aunt points out.

“Well you see, I uh...” Max tried to explain

“Don’t worry about it. We asked her to sit down and talk with us.” Rachel tells her.

“Oh then nevermind Max. Keep doing what your doing.” She tells her as she goes to the back area.

“Phew. Thanks Rachel.”

“No problem Max. The least I can do since you made this awesome...”

“Pizookie.” Max answered

“Yea that.”

“You guys still have to pay. You know that right?”

“Dang it.” Rachel whispered down at her lap

“Here I got it.” Steph said as she pulled out her wallet.

Rachel looked back up to find Chloe resting her head on her hand just staring at Max. She looks confused for a split second before realizing why.

“Thanks.” Max said as she took the money.

Chloes phone knocks her out of her daydream and she checks what happened.

“Crap my breaks over. We need to get going.” She tells them.

They nod and thank Max before walking outside. Chloe starts to walk away as well but Max stops her.

“Wait Chloe.”

“What?”

“I need to hand you this.” Max said as she gives her a piece of paper.

“What is it?” She asked as she opened it.

“Its my number...so I can text you to see if you got the job.” Max nervously said while blushing.

“Oh umm yea of course.” Chloe said as she gets flustered

“Hug?” Chloe asked

“Why not.” Max said as they hugged

“She smells like Vanilla and god I don’t even know what else. She smells so good” Chloe thinks.

The separate and Max says her goodbyes

“It was nice talking to you again Chloe. Especially under better circumstances stances unlike last time.” Max giggled

“Yea...you too.” Chloe said as she got another look at Maxes face.

“Uhh Chloe?” She hears Rachel ask from the entrance.

“Oh shit yea. See ya Max.” She said as she jogged outside.

Max waved back before going to talk to her aunt.

“Wheres Steph?” Chloe asked

“In the truck but before we continue walking, I got a question.”

“Might want to hurry it up since im gonna be late.”

“Do you like Max?”


	6. Text and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapter but I haven’t really found time to write my stories hence my little break. Updates will be slower especially with school starting his month so sorry about that but i’ll at least try to make chapters longer to make up for it.

“Wait what?” Chloe said in shock

“You heard me.” Rachel teased

“I actually didn’t, so maybe we shou-“ Chloe said as she was about to walk off but was cut off.

“Stop trying to act coy, Chloe. We dated for a year so I know when you lie.”

“Im really ab-“

“Don’t care. Answer the question please.” Rachel teased again.

Chloe was about to speak but was interrupted by Steph honking the horn of her truck.

“Can you guys hurry up?!” She called out.

“We should go.” Chloe urgently said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and began walking back to the truck.

“What were you guys doing?” Steph asked

“How did you get my keys?” Chloe asked

“I asked first.”

“Rachel asked me a stupid question, thats all.”

“Im not buying it.” Steph said

“I don’t give a shit. So how did you get my keys?” She asked as she backed out of the parking space.

“99 sneak skill.” Steph said sounding cocky.

Rachel laughed and Chloe just huffed and puffed as she drove off into the busy streets of the Bay area.

Back with Max...

“Hey, aunt Tessa?” Max called from behind the door.

“Yes Max?”

“Can I umm...talk to you about something?” Max nervously asked.

“Sure. Come on in.” Her aunt motioned

Max walked in and sat on the bed mext to her aunt.

“So whats got you all riled up?”

“Its nothing big or anything but...”

“But?”

“Do you remember the group of girls I was talking to earlier.”

“They seemed pretty friendly.”

“They are but one of them actually wants a job here.”

“Really? Which one?”

“The tall one with blue hair.”

“Tell her she’s hired.”

“Wait what?” Max asked sounding shocked at how fast she agreed.

“She’s hired.”

“Just like that?”

“I know a good worker when I see one Maxine.” 

“Please don’t use my full name.” Max joked

Tessa chuckled and said “Fine. You go on ahead and tell that blue haired girl that she got the job. I need to sleep for a bit.”

“Are you serious though? Just like that?”

Tessa nods and yawns

“Do you want me to close the shop for now?”

“If you want to, then go ahead.”

Max nodded and closed the door on her way out. She walked downstairs past Buddy and went behind the counter. She grabbed her phone and texted Chloe

Max: Sooooooo (•___•)

Back with Chloe...

“Heres your stop.” She told Steph.

“Finally. My back was starting to hurt from these seats.” She said as she got out the truck.

“These seats are perfectly fine!” Chloe shouted.

Steph just laughed before waving goodbye to Chloe and Rachel.

“Are my seats really that bad?” She asked Rachel sounding insecure.

She chuckled and said “Relax their fine.”

“I knew she w-“ She gets cutoff from a text from her phone.

“Who is it?” Rachel asked

“Its Max.” She said as she starts texting back.

Chloe: So what?”

Max: You got the job (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ ⠀

“Holy shit.” Chloe said in disbelief

“What?”

“I actually got hired.” She said in genuine suprise.

“Are fucking serious?” Rachel asked

“Yep.” She said as she started texting.

Chloe: Awesome sauce. So when do I start?”

Max: Did you quit your other job yet?

“Ah crap.” Chloe said

“What?”

“I forgot I have to quit at Starbucks.”

“You make it sound difficult. Just make a 2 week resignation notice an-“

“Nope fuck that. Im just gonna quit on the spot.”

“Sometimes I wonder why I try to help you.” Rachel said sarcastically

“Because you love me.” Chloe teased as she started to text Max back.

Chloe: About to in a bit.

Max: Guess you can start tomorrow then. ٩(●ᴗ●)۶

Chloe: Okay first off.

Max: ?

Chloe: What the hell is that?

Max: What?

Chloe: The crap with the eyes.

Max: You mean my emoticons?

Chloe: Yes. Stop sending them.

Max:（＾ω＾）

Chloe: Stop.

Max: (＾▽＾) ´･ᴗ･`

Chloe: STOP

Max: ಥ_ಥ

Chloe: I hate you.

Max: hahahaha (ᗒᗨᗕ)

Chloe smiled and put her phone away and looked at Rachel who was also smiling but for a different reason.

“What?” Chloe asked

“Nothing.” Rachel teasingly said as she looked away.

Chloe puffed and began to drive to Starbucks.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


	7. Wowser

Back with Max...

She was giggling at her little texts with Chloe.

“Tomorrow should be fun.” She said to herself as she put her phone away.

She kneels down at Buddy and asks “What do you think boy? You think Chloe can help out around here?”

He barks back.

“Well I hope so too boy.” She said as she gives him a treat.

“Hmm...what to do?” She asks while poking her chin.

“Today has been pretty slow so maybe I should close up shop already.” She thinks.

“But I do need money for a new camera on the other hand.” She argues with herself.

She stands there awkwardly contemplating her options while tapping her foot. She groans in frustration as she can’t come to a conclusion and just decides to keep working.

“Its not like im doing anything interesting anyways.” She said to herself in a depressing tone.

She leans on the counter and rest her head on her hand and stares out the window seeing all of the people pass by.

“Dog, this is so boring.” She said

“I can’t wait for tomorrow. I’ll finally have someone to talk to while I work.” She said which upset Buddy in the process. He growled in displeasure which Max took notice of.

“Besides you of course, Buddy. I actually enjoy our little talks.” She says to him. He sticks his tongue out and wiggles his little butt which makes Max smile.

“You some how always figure out a wat to make me smile. Dont you boy?”

He barks.

“Course you do.” She said happily

Max looks up and sees that its still not busy so she decides to turn of the tv.

“Wheres the...oh there it is.” She grabbed the remote.

She walks over to the front of the tv to turn it on and goes over to Netflix.

“Thank dog, we were able to get a smart tv.” She thinks.

She scrolls through all the shows and movies on there to find something entertaining. After an eternity of scrolling, she picked...

“A Goofy Movie? Haven’t seen that in awhile.” She said to herself.

She starts the movie up and walks over to the counter so she can work and watch the movie. She hears her stomach rumble which makes her groan because she’s already tired out. She walks over to the displays and takes a muffin out before going to the back to get a drink.

“Actually...wait.” She says as she goes back.

She puts the muffin back and instead takes out 2 chocolate chip cookies.

“Hope we have ice cream.” She said herself as she walked back into the back area.

With Chloe...

“So you’re quitting? Just like that?” Victoria asked

“Yep. Is Mac here? I need to talk to him about it.

“Don’t worry about it. I can do it for you.” Victoria said

“Well look at you Icky Vicky. Turning all nice and soft now.”

“Oh no trust me. I’ve been waiting for this day to come.”

“I’ll miss the good talks we had here.”

“I won’t.”

“At least be somewhat sincere jeez.”

“Please go jump off a bridge.”

“Im gonna miss your sarcasm the most.”

“Im not gonna miss you at all. Now for gods sake, please leave.” Victoria joked

“Don’t make me tell Kate that you used the lords name in vain.” Chloe teased which made Victoria tense up. She quickly recovered and coughed a little before saying

“Whatever...i’ll miss you too.” Victoria said quietly

“Thats the spirit. Tell Kate I said hi by the way.” Chloe said as she walked out while waving.

Victoria nodded and flicked her off which made Chloe snicker as she went back inside her truck.

Victoria pulled out her phone and quickly dialed up their bosses number.

“Yea Mac, hi Its Victoria.”

“Im calling because theres this issue with Chloe.”

“Yes Chloe Price.”

“She quit.”

“You’re promoting me to manager? Oh my goodness, you shouldn’t have.” She joked

“Sorry have to cut this short. Customers came in but thank you for the promotion.” She quickly said as she hung up.

“God. I swear I can smell his breath through the phone.” She said while shaking her head.

“Ms? Can I take my order please?” Victoria hears from behind.

She turns red in embarrassment before continuing.

“Yes, *cough* sorry about that.”

With Chloe...

“So, you actually did it?” Rachel asked over the phone

“Mhhmm. Now I work at a bakery/pastry shop/cafe.”

“You should ask Max what to classify the place as.” Rachel suggested

“Remind me to do that before I start my first day there tomorrow.”

“This brings me to my next point though.” Rachel deviously said

“Not liking the sound of this.” Chloe said with doubt.

“Do you like M-“

“And goodbye.” Chloe said as she hung up.

“Phew. Dodged a bullet there didn’t I?” She asked herself

“Of course I did.” She said as she backed her truck up. She hears her phone ring again and sees that its Rachel calling her again. Chloe laughs it off and drives back to their apartment.

10 minutes later...

Chloe parks her truck and walks up the stairs. She unlocks the door and enters the apartment. She tosses her beanie onto the couch and opens the fridge, scanning the inside for some goods. She finds her tub of Vanilla ice cream and closes the door to only find Rachel staring at her.

“So?”

“Uhh what?”

“You know what.”

Chloe chokes and coughs before saying “No clue on what you mean.”

“Do you Ms.Price have a crush on the little cutie at our local cafe?”

Chloe chokes on her words again as she starts to sweat.

“Pfff what? Of course not.” Chloe lied

Rachel just stared at her and Chloe just broke.

“Okayyyy. Maybe I do like her...a little.”

“I KNEW IT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Below are some of the canon changes that I have made to the canon.
> 
> Some of the changes are:
> 
>  
> 
> Max is a lot more sweeter and happier in this compared to the game but she still is the shy adorable photographer we all grew to enjoy. She also has a strong affection toward animals.
> 
> This one should be obvious but Max never lived in Arcadia Bay and instead lived in Seattle already. She moved with her aunt later down the years.
> 
> This was initially going to be in LA but I have more knowledge about SF so I chose it instead.
> 
> Rachel didnt cheat on Chloe with Frank and instead helped her get the money so they can leave Arcadia Bay. Oh yea and Steph came along because why not?
> 
> Rachel and Chloe did eventually break up but on mutual terms.
> 
> Other characters of Life is Strange will be in the story once I figure out how to implement them.
> 
> These are some of the changes I can give without spoiling the rest of the story.  
> Like I said earlier, I hope you guys enjoy and stick around for this one. Have a good day and night :)


End file.
